Memorias desde la Oscuridad
by MissClairDeLune
Summary: Todos sabian la historia de Sasuke Uchiha el Vengador redimido, el Líder del clan Uchiha, el Hokage de las Sombras. Pero esa noche todo iba a cambiar, la luna llena iba ser testigo de como aquellas sombras del pasado y del futuro conocerían las memorias del que en algún momento se conoció como el ultimo Uchiha. #Sasuhina #Naruhina #SasuSaku #NaruSaku
1. El Comienzo

Notas:

1\. Nueva Historia, desgraciadamente mi antigua laptop murió y se llevo parte de los fics que ya estaban en proceso. Esta se salvo porque estaba en mi celular. Asi que Paciencia que pronto actualizare las demás en especial los Drabbles y Destino. (De verdad lo siento muchisimo!)

2\. Que hace una Naruhina escribiendo Sasuhina otra vez? Se me ocurrió después de una imagen que vi. Como tal tratare de no hacerle Hate a ningun personaje o pareja oficial (el Fandom necesita paz)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia y no tiene fines de lucro._

 ** _NO AL PLAGIO!_**

* * *

 **El Comienzo**

.

.

Quien diría que Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez tendría... ¿miedo?. Si, miedo, porque tú te convertiste en uno de mis peores demonios, no te asustes, no lo digo en mala intención, ha pasado tanto tiempo y decidí de una vez por todas hacerle frente a lo que siento, no te enojes conmigo por tal atrevimiento, pero tú más que nadie sabe lo que es amar sin ser correspondido. Ahora me tienes aquí frente a ti, en medio de la lluvia mientras cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas e imagino tus ojos perlados totalmente sorprendidos, tu pequeña boca entre abierta y tus mejillas sonrosadas, no me culpes por no querer abrir los ojos inmediatamente, solo no quiero enfrentarme a la realidad de nuevo, a esa realidad donde tú no me perteneciste y nunca me pertenecerás, porque sé que aunque te explique que es lo que hago aqui, solo me regalarías una sonrisa cálida dando terminado el asunto.

Pero no, no solo te explicaré como comenzó, te contare esa parte de mi vida que nunca nadie supo hasta el día de hoy, una parte que solo tu sabrás aunque ya sea demasiado tarde, espero que me entiendas, todavía hay tiempo para que me escuches antes de que amanezca y por favor no me juzgues, necesitaba verte. Hace unas horas regrese a Konoha y lo primero que hice fue buscarte, pero como siempre todo es tan difícil contigo Hime, estoy mudo y no quiero que pienses que estoy loco, o tal vez si lo estoy, pero es tu culpa, toda tu culpa, esto es enfermo, por favor solo no te asustes ¿Podrías entenderlo?

 ** _¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?_**

Era la época en la que florecían los cerezos y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, tan solo tenias unos cuatro años y te veías adorable en aquel kimono blanco que contrastaba con tu piel de porcelana y tu cabello azulado, parecías una pequeña muñeca asustadiza por la multitud de gente que estaba en tu casa y no era para menos, era la presentación de la heredera de los Hyuga , una tradición arcaica donde se reunían las cabezas de los clanes y la clase política de Konoha. Por lo tanto era obvio que iba a estar ahí, todavía por esos tiempos los Uchiha rivalizábamos con tu clan en antigüedad, poder y riqueza.

Aun recuerdo que no quería ir a tan aburrido evento, mi madre me obligo a ponerme aquel incomodo traje tradicional con el símbolo de abanico en la espalda y fui llevado casi a rastras hasta aquel enorme jardín donde habían cientos de adultos que en cada paso que daban nos adulaban, afortunadamente la atención no caía sobre mí, si no sobre mi prodigioso hermano mayor y si digo afortunadamente mi pequeña Hime, es porque me permití vagar por aquel enorme jardín hasta llegar a unos bambus, como todo niño pequeño sin importar si se ensuciaba los atravesé hasta llegar a un jardín privado muy bien cuidado, era muy hermoso, no avance más porque estabas ahí parada frente a un pequeño estanque lleno de peces koi, estabas sonriendo, me pareció estúpido, no, no te enojes por eso que dije, es que de verdad estabas entretenida viendo como nadaban los peces y me pareció ridículo, ¿Quién se entretiene con eso? Al parecer solo tú. Esa inocencia querida, es lo que te hace tan especial, intente acercarme para apreciarte mejor pero en eso apareció una de las sirvientas dispuesta a llevarte, te asustaste inmediatamente y te sonrojaste, especialmente cuando la chica se dirigió hacia mi diciéndome que mis padres me buscaban también, así que ahí íbamos cada uno tomado de la mano de aquella muchacha, tu agachabas la cabeza y ¿ya te dije que te veías hermosa en aquel Kimono color blanco y tus mejillas rosadas? Probablemente ya lo haya dicho, es algo compulsivo, pero entiéndeme, he pasado por tanto, a veces me gustaría retroceder el tiempo justo a ese momento exacto donde mi única preocupación era jugar con Itachi, practicar mi puntería con mis padres observándome. Perdón, estoy divagando, es que es tan difícil concentrarme cuando estoy contigo, la máscara fría se quiebra un poco y comienzo a hablar de más justo como el dobe.

 ** _¿Me hubieras amado si hubiera sido más parecido a Él?_**

Por favor, no contestes.

No es necesario.

Se la respuesta.

Pero bueno sigamos en aquel momento, después de la ceremonia empezó una pequeña recepción, saludaste a todos y te sentaste bajo aquel árbol totalmente sola, mi madre nos llamo a mí y a Itachi, nos dijo que nos presentaría a la hija de una preciada amiga, en unos minutos estábamos ante ti, mama se acerco diciéndote quien era, haciéndote cumplidos por tu cabello, me llamo la atención en como la mirabas, expectante y nostálgica.

Al inicio fue complicado hacerte platica por tu timidez y tu tartamudeo, la imagen de la muñeca en el estanque me pareció tan lejana que deje de prestarte atención, me parecías extraña y la verdad quería regresar por donde se había ido mi madre, la grama recién cortada se volvió fascinante hasta que un sonido llamo mi atención, era tu risa y la de Itachi, ambos reían de algo que me perdí y me enoje, estaba celoso. Y no era por ti, era porque tenias a mi hermano mayor realmente concentrado en tu persona, solo lo había visto así en sus entrenamientos, tenía que hacer algo, así que con el ceño fruncido resalte que estaba aburrido, que jugáramos a las escondidas e Itachi tenía que encontrarnos, tome tu mano y Salí corriendo sin importar si arruinabas tu kimono, te quería lejos de mi hermano pero cerca de mí para evitar que te le acercaras. No te rías Hime, de verdad era algo de vida o muerte en ese momento, mi hermano mayor era mi adoración, el orgullo del clan, todo lo que no fui y nunca podre ser, yo... yo hice cosas horribles Hinata, cosas que solo un degenerado psicópata podría hacer, aunque me he redimido la vida sigue riéndose de mi cada instante, como ahora, yo frente a ti contándote todo esto a expensas de que alguien pueda oirnos, arriesgándote a ti y a tu inmaculada reputación, mi locura es crónica, créeme, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es Sarada, a la que amo con todo mi corazón, por la que le agradezco a Kami cada día por no tener mi personalidad dañada, ni la personalidad estrafalaria de Sakura, No, ella vagamente me recuerda a Itachi, es como si una parte de el estuviera ahí en sus ojos afilados y en su mente aguda, Sarada es la esperanza de los Uchiha, lo que tanto mi hermano quería ver.

 _ **¿Ahora me entiendes un poco?.**_

No quería compartir a NiiSan, nunca he sido de los que comparte, lo cual es irónico en la situación actual, yo tampoco quería compartirte pero la verdad ¿Cómo compartir algo que nunca fue mío?, A veces quisiera pensar que si, que fuiste mía ese día en la que nos escondimos en aquel exquisito armario al final del pasillo al fondo de la mansión , donde pasamos casi unos treinta minutos absolutamente callados mientras tenias tu cabeza agachada llena de vergüenza balbuceando algo que realmente me enfureció, querías volver con Itachi, iba a decirte unas cuantas palabras hasta que la puerta se abrió, era una mujer de cabello azulado largo y vientre abultado, su aspecto enfermizo no le quitaba su belleza, todo lo contrario, le daba un toque místico, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, te lanzaste hacia ella y fue cuando comprendí que era tu madre, la mujer sonrió y se dirigió hacia mí por mi nombre, diciéndome que hacía tiempo que no me veía, lo tanto que había crecido, lo que me parecía a mi progenitora. Ella tomo dulcemente nuestras manos y honestamente me deje guiar, en algún lugar de mis memorias de niño la recordaba sentada en el salón del te conversando amenamente con mamá. Nos llevo a su habitación, un lugar muy espacioso con un enorme balcón que daba hacia aquel lugar donde te vi la primera vez.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama mencionando lo desarreglados que andábamos, con un paño limpio nuestras cara y prosiguió a peinarnos, tarea imposible en mi rebelde cabello pero lo importante es que lo intentó.

Te veías distinta y no porque ya estabas con el pelo arreglado, ya no eras la niña tímida que susurraba, reías mas de lo que había visto en las ultimas horas y parloteabas que querías tocar aquella enorme barriga, así que ella puso tu mano en su vientre, vi como se iluminaron tus ojos y volteaste a verme, tu madre me llamo diciéndome que lo intentara también, aunque al principio tuve mis dudas hiciste algo que no me esperaba, jalaste de mi brazo y pusiste tu mano sobre la mía indicando que debía sentir algo, pasaron los segundos, justo cuando iba a replicar sentí algo golpeaba en mi piel, regrese mis ojos aterrados hacia ti y sonriendo me dijiste que adentro había un bebé, la dulce voz de tu mama me dijo que en unos meses te convertirías en hermana mayor a lo que con orgullo afirmaste que cuidarías y amarías como a nadie.

En ese momento mi mama entró; rápidamente quite mi mano como si algo me quemara, mientras ellas se abrazaban efusivamente, me relaje un poco, tu tendrías un hermano por lo tanto ya no me quitarías el mío. Ridículo, lo sé.

Itachi entro al poco tiempo después, disculpándose por no buscarnos, padre lo había llamado para algo importante de la academia. Se encontraba sorprendido al ver aquella conmovedora reunión y haciendo gala de sus modales te felicito por ser hermana mayor y que apostaba que serias la mejor del mundo. Aquello te sorprendió y nos regalaste la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ojala pudieras sonreírme de nuevo como esa tarde y las demás tardes que se vinieron después, nuestras madres estaban emocionadas porque sus hijos se llevaban tan bien que acordaron que por las tardes cuando no estuviéramos entrenando podríamos jugar juntos, tanto en los territorios Hyugas como en los Territorios Uchihas, era la manera perfecta en que los Hyuga tendrían un aliado temidamente poderoso y una oportunidad increíble para que la aldea dejara de desconfiar en los nuestros.

Lamento si me estoy extendiendo, pero quiero que entiendas que esto no es un juego, que no vine a quitarte la paz por puro egoísmo, todo lo contrario, lo hago con amor, porque mi tiempo en esta aldea se termina y no me iré de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado, de verdad Hinata, se que pensaras que estoy demente, pero no te imaginas cuanto tiempo espere para decirte todo esto, aunque ya el destino nos haya separado por completo no me iré hasta que mi agonía quede expuesta.

 _ **¿Sabes cuánto practique para decirte todo esto?**_

Desde aquel momento en que me fui de Konoha te imaginaba en mis momentos a solas, eras escurridiza te sentabas a mi lado mientras te explicaba una y otra vez mi plan, imaginaba tus respuestas, tus miradas fugaces en las cuales peligrosamente me seducías dándome la razón pero otras veces te volvías insolente, me ignorabas, ¿Quién demonios te creías?, así tomaba tu frágil cuello y lo apretaba con mis dos manos, mientras te retorcías susurrando mi nombre hasta quitarte ese estúpido brillo en los ojos. Te odiaba, no quería que volvieras pero entraba en pánico. No podia perderte.

Al día siguiente regresabas como si nada, llena de vida y yo era feliz de nuevo.

Se como me estás viendo ahora, con horror, pero no te asustes, no es lo peor que te hice en mi imaginación, créeme, era alguien perturbado. Por algo me gane el apodo del Demonio Uchiha, ¿no lo crees?. Deja de verme así, maldición, ¿Pensaste que esta iba a ser una declaración bajo la luz de la luna con luciérnagas alumbrándonos?, te equivocas. Y no, no me iré princesa, aun me quedan un par de horas más. Falta mucho por contarte, cosas que recuerdas y otras que por mi culpa tampoco recuerdas, cosas que probablemente te harán odiarme, pero eso te lo explicare más adelante. Son memorias desde la oscuridad en las que solo ahí pudiste ser mía.

 _Así que ten paciencia, esto apenas comienza._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Opiniones? Dudas? comentarios?**

 **Bienvenidos!**


	2. Desde Las Sombras

Notas:

1\. A todos los que leen mis historias, si es que siguen leyendo! pido una disculpa profunda, yo tambien odio cuando prometen actualizar pero no lo hacen. He tenido unos meses dificiles. Pero, para el viernes 1 de julio quiero tener actualizadas todos mis fics. Ustedes saben, a vida es complicada y suceden cosas que no estan en nuestras manos. He perdido el hilo de las historias que sigo, de mis retos y de los foros a los cuales permanezco. Asi que trabajare duro esta semana.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia y no tiene fines de lucro._

 ** _NO AL PLAGIO!_**

* * *

 **Desde las Sombras**

.

.

.

No tengo toda la noche esperando a que te calmes princesa.

Yo no soy el.

Yo no soy Naruto. No voy a decirte palabras dulces mientras te beso bajo la luna.

Tampoco soy Itachi. Que va a decirte que trates de ser buena y obediente.

No Hinata, aun sigo siendo un demonio. Un demonio que trata esta noche de decirte la verdad, un demonio que está harto de la hipocresía, un demonio que espera que en algún lugar de tu enorme corazón hagas un espacio solo para que lo veas como aquellas tardes en el jardín Uchiha.

Si querida, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

¿Tú lo recuerdas?

Al siguiente día de tu presentación, llegaste a casa junto con uno de los sirvientes de la rama secundaria, vestías un pequeño kimono azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan Hyuga en su espalda. Lucias nerviosa y enfermiza pero sonreíste cuando mi madre te saludo efusivamente y te llevo al salón del te donde nos encontrábamos el resto de la familia, hiciste una reverencia perfecta, te sentaste grácilmente y tomaste la taza de té tan finamente que lograste uno de esos elogios que solo eran reservados para Itachi, padre sonrió diciendo que tu elegancia y modales sobrepasaban a los de una princesa.

Te sonrojaste.

Después de la pequeña introducción, se nos informó que los jefes de los dos clanes habían acordado hacer alianza mediante nuestra amistad, así que todos los días por dos o tres horas pasaríamos juntos los tres. Que inocentes éramos Hinata, recuerdas todas esas tardes que jugábamos y reíamos cerca del lago, donde practicábamos horas y horas con Itachi nuestra puntería, donde con el tiempo me di cuenta que eras más que una muñeca asustadiza.

Así pasaron los meses, llegando así el invierno, estación que amo porque me recuerda a lo blanco de tu piel y a tus ojos grises. Fue ese invierno donde me di cuenta que eras importante para mí. Tu madre, aquella mujer etérea había muerto dando a luz a una niña. El luto se posiciono en la mansión convirtiéndola en un lugar ajeno y lúgubre, recuerdo que mi madre trato de consolarte pero fuiste arrebatada por Hiashi, pidiéndote que te comportaras a la altura del clan y no lloraras. ¿Acaso ese era el destino de los primogénitos? guardar el dolor del clan, tal ves y solo tal ves pienso que si tenias más en común con Itachi que conmigo. Huiste cómo pudiste hacia el bosque, quize alcanzarte, habia aprendido a cuidarte, pero en eso un niño ojos blancos me detuvo.

Fue cuando conocí a tu perro guardián.

Por favor, Hinata, se que lo perdonaste, pero el imbécil quiso matarte más de una vez. Tantas veces llegaste golpeada a nuestra casa, eso no era entrenamiento, eran palizas consensuadas por los decrépitos ancianos de tu clan. Me sé la historia, el dobe le dio una paliza, cambió y dio su vida a cambio de la tuya, lo cual era justo. De verdad Hinata, no soy Naruto, todos debemos pagar un alto precio por nuestros pecados.

Irónicamente, Neji y yo pagamos casi el mismo precio: Enamorarnos de la mujer a la que le hicimos daño. Arrojarla prácticamente a los brazos de lo que más odiamos en aquella época.

Odie a tu perro guardián y se convirtió en mi enemigo secreto.

Tiempo después Itachi me lo contó todo, ese día de invierno, fuiste salvada por el Usuratonkanchi, si no hubiera sido por Neji, tal vez y solo tal vez yo me hubiera convertido en tu héroe, tal vez fuera por mi quien hubieras tratado de dar tu vida, tal vez fuera a mi quien le tejieras una bufanda. Pero no podemos regresar el tiempo. Créeme. No podemos.

No puedo regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en que tu madre muere, o ese momento en que esos niños intentaron pegarte, no puedo regresar hasta esa vez en Neji te golpeo tan fuerte que quedaste en coma por un mes, no puedo regresar el tiempo hasta ese momento en que te diste cuenta de que no estabas segura en tu propia casa, donde descubriste que dos de los poderosos ancianos del consejo tenían cierto fetiche al verte dormir y ver cómo un dia ellos fueron asesinados frente a tus ojos por mi hermano.

¿Que eso nunca ocurrió?

Si paso, no fue una pesadilla Itachi modifico tus recuerdos. Eras tan importante para el.

Has memoria pequeña, Itachi siempre estaba vigilándote, siempre sonreía mas cuando estaba a tu alrededor, le parecías frágil y fascinante.

Hasta este punto Hinata, ¿No te sorprende la cantidad de cosas que Itachi y yo sabemos de ti?

Aquí va uno de los mejores secretos mejor guardados de Konoha.

Nunca nos juntaron contigo para ser amigos. Te comprometerían con Itachi, se formaría un solo clan, uno temible y poderoso. La idea era tan simple, un golpe de estado y los dos clanes más ricos gobernarían la nación del fuego. Nunca escuchaste sobre esto, porque casualmente fue planeada por esos dos ancianos que murieron y el consejo del clan Uchiha.

Así que Itachi destruyo la traición desde raíz.

Por esa traición mi clan murió.

Por esa traición la heredera paso a convertirse en Kunoichi. Siempre pensaste que tu padre te había desechado, pero no fue así, Itachi sabía que en un momento podrías ser poderosa pero en manos de tu padre podrías convertirte en una muñeca rota, sin sentimientos, peligrosa, créeme nunca le creí, hasta que supe tu conexión con el clan Ootsuki. Previendo esto, Itachi quiso que fueras libre, que estuvieras cerca de la única persona que podría cambiarte: Naruto, que estuvieras cerca de la única persona que podías cambiar: ósea a mí.

Pero los cálculos de Nii-San fueron tan incorrectos, porque nunca posaste tus ojos en el menor de los Uchiha.

Después de que mi clan muriera, llegaste hasta mi habitación, exaltada diciéndome que Itachi no había sido y mil cosas más que deje de escuchar porque en ese momento el odio se apodero de mí, la habitación se volvía roja, te tome del cuello comencé a asfixiarte, diciéndote que te odiaba y que te alejaras de mi.

Fui cruel Princesa, no llores por favor, se que fue doloroso para ambos, tan solo querías darme algo de bondad e hice lo mismo que tu padre, que Neji, que el estúpido consejo: Quise matarte. Cerraste mis puntos de chakra y mientras el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, suplicaste que por favor perdonara a Itachi, recuerdo tus ojos enormes, tus lagrimas y tu cuello amoratado, recuerdo que trataste de abrazarme y te grite que te alejaras de mi, que nunca volvieras a hablarme o te mataría.

Perdóname.

Perdóname maldita sea.

No hay día que no me arrepienta de esa tarde de Agosto, pero que podía hacer, era un niño que había perdido todo, tu sola presencia me recordaba a todo aquello que tuve y nunca volvería a tener.

Aquellas tardes del lago donde chapoteábamos con el agua, aquellas tardes donde nos cocinabas galletas, donde curábamos tus heridas, donde me decías que iba a ser tan fuerte como Nii-san, esos dias jamás volverían.

Tu sola presencia me recordaba a Itachi. Así que hice lo necesario. Dejaste de existir para mí.

Pero, la vida me odia, porque entramos a la academia.

Estábamos en la misma clase.

La misma clase que tu y el perdedor.

Dios, como me enfermaban.

El porqué era un imbécil, tu, porque solo tenias ojos para ese imbécil.

Perdona que esté hablando tan rápido, sin tanto detalle.

Pero quise saltarme casi toda la historia de tu clan y de mi clan. De esas tardes donde jugábamos en el lago, ¿lo recuerdas? Maldita sea Hinata, dime que lo recuerdas. Dame un poquito de esperanza, dame un soplo de aire fresco. Dime que recuerdas el maldito lago. Dime que no me equivoque al alejarte de mí.

Dímelo, dame un respiro. Porque hay noches donde simplemente me falta el aire, hay noches Hinata donde regreso al monumento de los Uchiha solo para contarles a ellos que por fin hice algo bueno por el clan, contándoles de las habilidades de Sarada, una niña inteligente, brillante, que heredo la voluntad de Itachi. Me falta el aire Hinata, me falta cada vez que en voz baja le cuento a madre que me perdone por no contarle tanto de Sakura y solo hablarle de ti.

Me falta el aire cuando le cuento a Nii-San que fracase en todo lo que el me pidió.

Como cuando me pidió que no atacara Konoha, Como cuando me pidió que te protegiera.

Hice todo lo contrario.

Septiembre no fue tampoco un mejor mes, entraste al salón como una brisa de primavera en medio de aquel calor insoportable, pasaste indiferente a mi lado y me dolió. Por un momento te vi como siempre quiso verte tu padre: Una perfecta Hyuga sin sentimientos.

Te odie.

Yo tenía que ignorarte.

Yo tenía que hacerte sentir miserable.

Yo tenía que levantar mi cabeza y ver que tus ojos ansiosos por mis palabras estuvieran puestos en mis ojos.

Pero me ignoraste, me hiciste sentir miserable y tus ojos solo pertenecían al perdedor.

¿Ahora entiendes porque humillaba tanto a Naruto?

Sabía que si lo humillaba te iba a doler a ti, sabía que si estaba cerca de él, tu estarías cerca y yo podría regocijarme de tu dolor, pensando que así también le dolería Itachi.

Que Equivocado estaba.

Me empezó a doler a mí. Porque a los meses empecé a olvidar el rostro de felicidad de mis padres solo para tener la misma pesadilla todas las putas noches: el dia de su muerte.

Empecé a olvidar el lago, las galletas, el olor a lavanda de mi madre, las historias de Itachi, las pocas miradas de aprobación de mi padre. Hinata, empecé a olvidar, lo único bueno que quedaba esa época dorada eras tú, aquello que comprobaba que alguna vez todo fue cierto eras TU y te había alejado para siempre.

Así que empecé a hacer lo que hacia Itachi.

Mirarte desde las sombras.

Un error garrafal porque esto lo único que acentuó fue mi obsesión por ti, por tus ojos, por tu cabello y tu delicioso cuello.

Los años pasaron tan rápido, porque cuando no tienes nada, el tiempo pierde sentido, el verano es lo mismo que el invierno, las noches son largas y los días son segundos. Entrenar, humillar a naruto, rechazar a fans y vigilarte era lo único que hacía.

Fue cuando comprendi que tus habitos habían cambiado totalmente. No importaba cuantas palizas te diera Neji, siempre te levantabas. No importaba cuantos desprecios te hacia tu padre, siempre sonreías. Ayudabas en la cocina, cuidabas de tu hermana, te encargabas del jardín de tu madre, sacabas buenas notas en clases y te habías ganado a toda la rama secundaria. Ellos te protegían incluso del consejo. Lograste protegerte y te envidie. Tú lo tenías todo y yo nada. Fue ahí cuando decidí unos días antes de la graduación de genin que debía matarte. Entre por esa ventana abierta a tu habitación, demasiado fácil, es como si estuvieran esperando que alguien entrara y te llevara.

Recuerdo ese pequeño espacio personal digno de una princesa, totalmente ordenado y pulcro. La enorme cama mullida, los diferentes estantes, el lujoso tocador, los enormes sillones. Me quede viéndote, tome mi Kunai y justo cuando iba a asesinarte un olor conocido estampo contra mi nariz.

Era Lavanda.

El mismo olor de mi madre.

Tenía tanto tiempo de no sentirlo, ahí estabas tú, de nuevo, burlándote de mí, de mi vida, de mi destino. Ya no solo me recordabas a Itachi, si no que a mi madre.

Maldito destino que se ríe de mi, una y otra vez.

No te mate, me senté en el sillón anonadado con mi nuevo descubrimiento, recordé esa fragancia que tenía mi madre justo cuando me leía un cuento, quede tan absorto que me quede dormido y vas a sorprenderte Hinata, no tuve pesadillas. Ni las siguientes noches que fui a visitarte.

¿A dónde demonios crees que vas Hinata?.

¿Porque Huyes de mi?

Princesa, es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca, vuelve aquí y deja de gritar.

Nadie va a escucharte. Nadie va a salvarte.

Esta noche solo somos tú y yo Princesa.

No me hagas ir por ti, porque tu piel quema y si la toco querré desatar el infierno contigo.

Porque haces esto Hinata. Porque te gusta provocarme.

Como crees que me pongo teniéndote asi ahora, tu contra la pared y yo sosteniéndote con mi brazo, teniéndote tan cerca para besarte de nuevo. Deja de verme asi. ¿Tan malo seria besarme de nuevo?

¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Naruto que tu primer beso fue conmigo? ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que en varias ocasiones te tuve así de cerca y que le mentiste en su cara, porque sabias perfectamente donde yo estaba mientras él me buscaba?

Princesa, Princesa, Princesa… aun hueles a lavanda y a días de verano en el lago.

Deja de tentarme Hinata, talves en aquella ocasión era un niño, pero ahora soy un adulto. Aun conservo mi instinto obsesivo hacia ti.

¿Qué hacer para que te quedes quieta?

Ah sí, la revelación número dos de la noche:

¿Sabías Hinata que desde un inicio ibas a quedar en el equipo 7?.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota 2: YA QUIERO VER A HIMAWARI ANIMADA! Dios, es mi personaje favorito! ojala la hagan kunoichi poderosa

.

.

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Secretos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así lo fuera habría más muertos que GOT y Greys Anatomy juntos….

...

Anteriormente:

 _¿Qué hacer para que te quedes quieta?_

 _¡Ah! sí, la revelación número dos de la noche…_

 _¿Sabías Hinata que desde un inicio ibas a quedar en el equipo siete?_

...

* * *

 _ **Secretos**_

.

.

.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con Naruto hace que pongas atención, bajas la guardia, lo cual me parece ridículo y estúpido, si, Hime, te estoy llamando ridícula y estúpida, porque ese momento justo cuando anunciaron los grupos y ver tu cara de desilucion me supo a gloria, una gloria amarga y contradictoria, era obvio que te quería en mí mismo equipo, pero ver tu cara de sufrimiento me calmo un poco la decepción.

¿Crees Hinata que la historia hubiera sido diferente si hubieras estado en el equipo siete?

A veces pienso que sí, tenías todo para estar en el, tus habilidades podrían haber mejorado mucho más rápido y tu amabilidad tal vez nos hubiera salvado, tal vez te hubiera perdonado, tal vez te hubieras fijado en mi… pero el tal vez no existe y probablemente nunca sabremos lo que hubiera pasado.

¿Acaso es tristeza lo que veo en tus ojos?

Permíteme reírme, porque sé que esa tristeza no es por mí, es porque si hubieras estado en el equipo siete tu tiempo al lado del Dobe hubiera sido más largo, pero no, si tienes que culpar alguien de esa tristeza es a Danzo y al mismísimo Nanadaime.

No quería perder el tiempo hablo del clan, pero heme aquí, tratando de liberar algunas memorias solo para que agitada alma encuentre paz en esta confesión, porque esta es la última vez que hablare contigo Hime, así que al diablo todo, escupiré por fin todo lo que hay en mi cabeza porque al fin y al cabo sé que nunca me amaras, incluso ahora mismo que sepas la verdad sé que jamás dejaras de amar al imbécil ese y nunca me perdonaras por haberte quitado "eso valioso" …

No abras tantos los ojos querida, que sé que no eres nada tonta, sé que lo sospechabas, pero nunca quisiste aceptarlo, pero eso lo sabrás hasta el final…

¿Por dónde iba?

¡Ah, sí! Culpa a Danzo y a Naruto.

Una de las condiciones de Itachi al momento de asesinar el clan es que tu estuvieras en mí mismo equipo, pero no conto con algunas cosas. Danzo sabia tu potencial y el pacto entre los Uchiha-Hyuga desde un inicio, no le convenía para nada que después de por fin deshacerse de nosotros otra familia decidiera hacerse con un golpe de estado, así que hizo todo lo posible para que la aldea hablara acerca de la débil primogénita, atacando tu autoestima y aumentado la decepción de tu padre. El plan salió perfecto, porque a pesar que sacabas buenas notas no eras tan buena en las demostraciones de combate en la academia, y como no serlo Hinata, si todos los días pasabas de golpiza en golpiza gracias a tu perro guardián, fue cuando Danzo intervino y hablo específicamente con tu padre diciéndole que serias buena en genjutsos y en rastreos junto con los primogénitos de otros clanes, no sería lo suficiente obvio de que se querían deshacer de ti como para ponerte en un equipo de ataque ni quedarías tan deshonrada como para quedarte en un equipo de clanes sin renombre.

Funciono a la perfección y es allí donde entra tu adorado e imbécil esposo.

Naruto era el peor de la clase, un bueno para nada que para equilibrarse tenía que estar con los dos mejores del aula: Sakura y yo.

Ya ves princesa, las casualidades **no existen**.

Nada ha sido casualidad entre nosotros dos Hinata, cada cosa que nos ha pasado ha tenido una razón, desde aquel día en los bambús, hasta el día de hoy, aquí estas, para mí, con tus ojos infinitos, tu cabello azulado y tu olor a lavanda.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te sorprendiste al verme en tu habitación, fue antes de irme de la aldea, como todas las veces entraba por tu ventana y me quedaba en el mullido sillón durmiendo un par de horas siempre alerta a que no me descubrieras, esa vez fracase terriblemente, estaba exhausto Hina, exhausto de todo, la venganza y el odio me estaban consumiendo, pasaba horas imaginando las cosas que le diría a Itachi, la manera en que moriría, la manera en que vengaría mi clan, así que me deje llevar por el sueño hasta que me despertó un pequeño quejido, un grito parecido al de un pequeño gato… perdóname de nuevo, perdóname por lo que paso esa noche, pero entiende que no pude controlarlo, que me vieras ahí expuesto, necesitado de ti me hizo parecer pequeño, tonto, así que con mi kunai me abalancé sobre tu cuello el cual se erizo al sentir el frio filo de mi arma, quedaste muda y te dije que venía a matarte, ojos brillaban como signo de que pronto ibas a empezar a llorar y me preguntaste porque querría hacer eso, que habías cumplido al pie de la letra todo lo que te había dicho. Me temblaron las manos, yo mismo me estaba provocando todo esto, sacudí mi cabeza y dije las palabras que marcarían mi condena para toda la vida:

"Te odio. Tienes todo lo que yo debería tener, un clan, una familia, buenos recuerdos. Te odio por ser débil, tonta, insignificante, te odio Hyuga te odio porque me recuerdas todo lo que tuve y lo que no puedo tener, es mi odio el que quiere matarte y el que va a mantenerte viva, si un día le dices a alguien lo que paso esta noche o las que vendrán matare todo aquello que amas"

Si, hasta yo me sorprendí con lo de "las que vendrán", veras Hime, podre ser un psicópata, pero no un idiota, mantenerte viva detrás de mi odio era por mi segundo objetivo: restaurar el clan. Demasiado inocente para mi gusto, mis planes eran tan sencillos, pero jamás conté con la traición de la aldea y con la cadena que provocarían mis decisiones.

Recuerdo que asentaste con la cabeza, tan frágil, tan hermosa, que desde ahí comenzó mi fetiche por las mujeres piel clara y cabello azul, tan sumisa, aquellas lagrimas que contrastaban con el sonrojo de tus mejillas me hizo hacer algo que aun en mis sueños me sigue excitando, pose mis labios junto a los tuyos, fue tan breve, apenas un roce, efímero, pero fue el pacto que sello mi perdición y mi obsesión por ti, no me importo la cara de miedo y asco que me lanzaste, no me importo que me hayas dado una cachetada en la cara, no me importo volverte a sujetar, decirte que no te creyeras tanto, que solo lo hacía para que vieras que puedo ser muy peligroso si me lo propongo.

¿Le contaste eso al Dobe?

Que tu primer beso no fue bajo la luna mientras te daban una confesión cursi.

Que no solo fueron uno si no varios a través del tiempo. Que por un momento si empezaste a sentir atracción por mí, que una vez en el bosque te dejaste llevar por mis besos, que mientras te tengo aprisionada entre la pared puedo sentir el latir de tu corazón y tu respiración más profunda.

¿Lo sabe el Dobe?

Porque **Sakura lo sabía**.

Puedes sentarte si quieres, porque faltan muchas horas y la historia es larga, si Hinata, deduciendo tu mirada puedo decir que te preguntas exactamente qué es lo que sabe mi esposa.

Sakura no es tonta, tenía sus sospechas desde que Pain ataco la aldea, veras mi princesa, una cosa si debes saber de mi esposa, es que podrá ser fastidiosa, pero es absolutamente brillante para leer a los demás, pero muy tonta cuando trata conmigo.

La gente siempre se pregunta porque elegí a Sakura, hay dos sencillas razones, la primera es porque es absolutamente leal a mí, no importa lo que yo haya hecho o incluso lo que haga, ella me amara hasta el fin de sus días y no pongas esa cara Hinata, porque tú eres igual que ella, acaso no le eres leal a Naruto, podrás estar en mis brazos ahorita, pero siempre querrás volver con él, para mi estratégicamente es una ventaja la devoción de mi esposa, antes lo veía sin sentido, ahora lo veo como un alivio, porque en el proceso aprendí a amarla un poco, aprendí a amar sus virtudes más que sus defectos y me dio el regalo más grande del mundo: Sarada.

La segunda razón es porque quien es ahora, si iba a recuperar mi clan no iba a hacerlo con cualquier kunoichi, tú estabas fuera de la lista porque desgraciadamente mis cálculos se fueron a la basura en el momento en que el idiota de Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él, pensé que por un momento después de mi viaje de redención aun estarías soltera y ya redimido podría ser digno de cortejarte, pero no, una vez más Naruto estaría delante de mí y por supuesto Sakura vio la ventaja de ayudarte sabiendo más o menos lo que yo me traía entre manos, créeme de los planes de Sakura vine a darme cuenta hace un años, no hagas cuentas Hinata, porque lo que le paso a Sakura lo sabrás adelante…

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, la cara de horror que siempre me das.

Acaso Hinata ese es el único sentimiento verdadero que te provoco.

Acaso es a lo que estoy condenado.

Sakura fue mi mejor elección, era brillante, la discípula de una sennin, tenía una reputación perfecta y sobre todo su lealtad hacia mí era inquebrantable, La ame Hinata, pero de una manera honesta, ambos sabemos lo que somos y no pretendíamos cambiarnos, esa honestidad es la que hizo que estuviéramos juntos por muchos años y hubo momentos Hime, en que te olvidaba a ti , hubo momentos en que en sus ojos ya no veía esos ojos blanco si no sus ojos jade, hubieron años donde tus besos fueron borrados y pero aun así la chispa que sentía por ti seguía batallando por seguir ahí, una chispa que podría consumir bosques completos en una sola noche, Sakura lo sabía, sabía que no podía apagarlo y lo que fue un tiempo donde ella se sentía feliz con el acuerdo se volvió en el fondo en resentimiento y en amargura no por ti, si no por mí, porque bien sabiendo lo que estaba pasando me fui de misión por un par de años, si tan solo hubiera hablado con ella antes, no hubiera cometido ella ese error imperdonable.

Veras princesa, si hay algo que no me gusta es compartir… y menos compartir con la misma persona.

Tú ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, tal vez me notaste sorprendido cuando en aquella noche de otoño me contaste lo que había pasado, pero yo ya lo sabía Hinata, aun así, quería que vinieras a mí, rota, triste como en los viejos tiempos, sumisa, sin esperanza, sinceramente cuando te vi así, agradecí internamente a mi esposa su error y aplazaría su castigo más tarde.

Claro que la castigue Hinata, yo no soy como tú, tu amabilidad es tu gran debilidad, tu amor a Naruto te hace tan ciega. yo sigo siendo un demonio atormentado por su pasado, hay cosas que jamás podre perdonar y hay cosas que jamás podre dejar atrás, la venganza es parte de la familia Uchiha y la redención me enseño que hay mejores maneras de compensar los daños que uno puede causar.

Hinata recuerdas ese primer beso, no creas que me estoy desviando, el hecho de que divague en cosas no quiere decir que esto se va acabar pronto, de hecho, hay cosas que necesitas saber, pero necesito que te sientes y que trates de estar atenta a todo lo que yo digo, porque es la última vez que veré tus ojos perlados y la última oportunidad de que sepas la verdad detrás de Itachi, Naruto y yo…

¿Naruto?

Claro que tenía sus secretos.

Inocente Hinata, crees que fue una promesa lo que lo hizo traerme de regreso, crees que esa obsesión del Dobe era porque me consideraba familia…

Hinata, Hinata, hay tanto que contar desde que me fui de la aldea que probablemente haga tu corazón explotar…

 _Y será delicioso._

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta ahora nos quedamos aqui...

 **Nota:** No se si haya gente que siga leyendo esta historia, pero para los que saben he pasado por muchas cosas y poco a poco me estoy poniendo al tanto de tantas cosas pendientes, asi que si, actualizare mis fics... lo prometo! ya actualice los drabbles, ahorita Memorias... quedan 2!

dudas comentarios ! reviews.. bye!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
